


Hidden part 2

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: This is my contuiation of 'Hidden' by LivelySweeTea on Fanfiction.net, please check out the original story and show her some love.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	Hidden part 2

Alfred finally wakes up from his shocked dazed and is suprise to see Yao looking at him with a teasing smile. "Good morning sleeping beauty, how was your sleep?" Alfred doesn't respond and instead flips them over so that he's on top of Yao and he kisses his lips deeply and passionly. Once they break away from the kiss, the two of them share a look of lust and love for each other. Alfred kisses and bites Yao's neck as he pushes his penis inside of Yao's asshole. He starts slowly until he's all the way inside and beings to move at a fast and steady pace. Yao screams and moans in pleasure as he starches Alfred's back with his nails, marking him as his and drawing blood but Alfred doesn't mind. Alfred continues to pound into him, hitting his prostate over and over again, making Yao scream his name in mixtures of Chinese and English. Alfred goes to Yao's ear and whispered dirty things to him. "Look at you, moaning like a bitch in heat. You love my dick that much, don't you?" "Y-yes I love y-yo-ah." Alfred chuckles darkly and lifted Yao's legs to his shoulders as he pounds into him harder and faster. "What's my name?" "A-america!" "Louder!" "America!" "LOUDER!" "AMERICAAAAA" Yao screams as he cums all over his stomach and Alfred's chest. Alfred kisses Yao lips as he cums deeply into Yao's asshole and he slowly pulled out and rolled over to lay on his back. He placed Yao on his chest and kissed his messy hair. "I love you so much." Yao gives him a week smile. "I love you too." The two of them share one last kiss before sleeping peacefully under the beautiful sunset. It was definitely a beautiful sight to see, two lover's coming together in the end. And there love will sees generations to come. Who knows what the future holds in store for the new couple, but rest assured it will be life changing.


End file.
